


You're Fucked Up Just Like Me

by GabrielTehNut



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielTehNut/pseuds/GabrielTehNut
Summary: Posting as soon as I can!





	1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the grey, sad building wishing my mother one last goodbye, it all seemed dull, nothing worth the time. The inside had baby blue walls with chairs sprawled here and there, it didn't seem so bad I thought.

"You need any help sugar?" I turned to see a lady dressed in a yellow blouse and a red ribbon in her hair. She had green eyes and plump lips, but I couldn't care more. Not like I'm into girls.

"Uh I'm looking to admit myself, I called earlier. Daniel, Daniel Howell." I said with a forced smile.

"Well if here ain't the place to do it! My name is Carol, if you could fill these out, and tell me why you're admitting yourself on these lines here, and then fill the rest as you would any ol' paper." Carol said overly cheery about the situation. She had pointed to certain parts of the paper where I needed to sign and helped me through it. Soon later I got to sit down and wait for a nurse to come and escort me to a room, which looked much like one you'd see at a local doctor's office.

When the nurse took my vitals she left, saying the doctor will be in to weigh me and give a small physical, saying I was welcome to have a seat.

'Finally, sometime where I'm not being pampered with questions.' Although to my own dismay the doctor came in not even ten minutes later. As he asked questions and I answered them ignoring the fact he wrote most the answers that I replied with down, I pulled through it wishing this hell would be over.

By the time I got out of the small medical room, and followed a nurse to yet again another office, this time it looked more like a principal's office, it was colorful in art work and gave a vibe that I couldn't quite describe.

I was then met with who must have been the psychiatrist, a tall blonde woman wearing a nice shirt and what looked to be dress pants.

"Hello Mr. Howell, I'm Mrs.Dunkin, I'll be evaluating you, and your mental health this afternoon and telling you how things work around here." Mrs.Dunkin said as though I didn't know any of that already. Wasn't my first time at a place like this.

"Now to start off I need you to sign these. They're confidentiality contracts, everything said between us stays between us and will not be said to anyone else." I nodded signing away all of them leaving one blank. "You don't want any family to know the diagnosis, or be told by me at least?" Mrs.Dunkin asked me with genuine confusion in her voice. I only nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get started. What brought you here today?" I sighed, having to go over this time and time again was a little bothersome.

But I answer anyways. "I brought myself here because I want to literally kill myself, and tried to do so two nights ago. I hate myself you see, I'm not one of those 'I was being bullied so I wanted to die' type people. I just want to die, and I think about this a lot. After trying to commit suicide and almost being successful several times I came here because clearly I'm fucked up." I finished with a huff of air leaving my lips.

"That was, descriptive. Okay well, From the looks of just that alone, it looks like you have depression and suicidal tendencies. From your medical history, you were diagnosed with anorexia and schizophrenia?"

"Yes, the anorexia I have almost fully gotten over, or beaten. And I have medications for the schizophrenia." Mrs.Dunkin nodded.

"Well I think that's enough of that, I'll be putting you on an anti-depressant, and for the first few days you'll have someone check in regularly to make sure you don't try to attempt suicide again. The way it works here is because you're not a class a patient, your class c, you get to roam around and have a roommate if you so choose. Dinner will start at six and end at seven thirty."

"I'll-I'll have a roommate." After giving thought to it, I decided yes, I might as well have a reason to even leave my room. "Uh, is there a library by chance? Or something similar, I know some mental facilities do but I've never been here."

"Yes, there is a library, we also have a recreation room and you can go outside in our courtyard. Follow me and I'll show you your room." After she said this, I followed Mrs.Dunkin down several halls. Seeing many people either rocking back and forth, some pacing, others seemed perfectly normal.

This place was much nicer than the last mental hospital I was at. The staff was kinder, the last place I was at we could hardly be outside let alone have a piece of paper.

"Here we are! You're sharing a room with a boy named Philip. He's roughly the same age as you and be kind to him. He's frightened easily." With that Mrs.Dunkin left me and this Philip guy to meet in person.

"I'm Daniel, I go by Dan." I whispered not knowing how easily scared Philip actually got, but with this he laughed shaking his head.

"Don't worry I'm not frightened by normal talking, and call me Phil." Phil held his hand out for me to shake which I hesitantly did. He seemed kind, though almost every person on the planet could seem that way, so I kept my guard up.

"I'm not going to rip you open and eat your insides. Trust me, my anxiety wouldn't let me do that, not even to my worst enemy."

I only nodded looking him up and down, he didn't seem to be annoyed by this. "So, you have an anxiety disorder?" I immediately regret asking the question but was a little surprised by the response.

"Yes, I do, wanna go outside? I have a lovely book and there's a tree no one goes by," Phil asked with so much joy I couldn't say no and nodded, setting my stuff down on the bed that was mine, then following Phil down the hall to go outside.


	2. Chapter Two

As Phil showed me around the facility I noted the way he talked, and how certain people made him uneasy. Some people here made him extremely uneasy and I told him we could just go outside, but he was determined to introduce everyone.

I sighed as I notice Phil getting even more anxious the more he introduced me to others, and decided it's better to just find the door leading to the courtyard and nearly pushing him out. "Phil come on let's go outside, you have plenty of time to introduce everyone." I kept resuring that I didn't need to know everyone anyways.

With a huffed and what seemed as though he knew it was best to stop, he finally said yes and led me outside, sitting under a big oak tree. "You can't push yourself too hard, you know that right?" I asked looking at Phil, taking in every detail of his face, from his eyes to his cheeks, his cheeks to his nose, then back to his eyes.

Phil only nodded when I asked to question which made me realize something. "You think if you push hard enough it'll just go away don't you" I say this with a hushed voice, kind and soft.

"Sometimes I think that, not always. I know it'll never go away but maybe it'll get better enough, to where I can go home and see my mum. You've gotten to know so much about me I haven't learned a thing about you!" Phil shook his head clear he didn't wanna talk of the subject from before any longer.

"What do you want to know? I'm not that interesting." When saying this Phil looked at me in amazement. There was an awkward silence to which I finally broke. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you really think you're not interesting?" I nodded. "I hardly know you and I think you're interesting. What's your favorite color?"

I smiled when he asked this looking up at the sky. "I think black is a nice color. It's kind of an odd duck, the only one like itself."

"Favorite animal?"

"Probably a dog." As the night continued we told to go to bed and that we had missed dinner. Although neither of us were hungry. The questions didn't stop, at least not until he fell asleep. 

 

I fell asleep a few hours later only to be woken up by none other than Phil. "Sorry lad, time for meds." I groaned when he said this. 

"I don't even know what they've given me yet. Do I have to?" I say and sigh when Phil nodded his head. 

"I'll carry you if you want?" Phil looks at me and I nodded leaning up. I pointed to my bag of clothes which hadn't been unpacked yet, and Phil graciously handed me a jumper, and some skinny jeans along with a pair of socks. 

"They don't mind here if you're in shoes or not, but the floors are a bit dirty." Once I got dressed we headed to the dinning room, sitting as far away from everyone else we could. Phil and I just wanted to continue what we started last night. Every now and then looking to make sure meds hadn't been passed out yet. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought you here?" Phil looked at me after asking that question, almost like he cared. Maybe he did. 

"I came here because I don't want to be alive." I mumbled audible enough where only Phil could hear, not that anyone was really listening to the two of us. Phil looked sad at my response but smiled at the nurse who came and brought over his meds. As she turned away to go get mine he cringed, looking at the medicine before him. 

"Not a big pill taker huh?" Phil shook his head no. "Me either mate, they make me feel numb." 

 

They just make me feel Numb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning went on and most of the other patients left the small cafeteria, Phil and I softly chatted. Continuing what we had started the night before. "You know for someone like you Daniel, you seem completely fine. When I first saw you I couldn't tell whether anything really was wrong if your mum just sent you here because she couldn't handle your spark, your rebellion." Phil stated this making me laugh quietly, not disrupting the peaceful quiet of the room. I watched him sip his coffee from the bland green color of the mug. Everything was bland here. Uneventful, almost unnerving in a way.

"Many people think I'm okay, I figured out how to keep a semi joyful look while in the middle of trying to find the next way I'd commit suicide in my head. It's not very hard- Wait a minute my spark? My rebellion?" When Phil's statement and clicked in my mind, I finally questioned what he meant. Phil looked at me and the away taking another sip of bland coffee.

"Yes. Your spark, your rebellion. Certainly someone so sad would have to have a colorful mind, not the usual dull mind of a underage grad student going to uni with straight passing grades. You clearly aren't like that at all." As Phil said this he smiled sweetly at me and it honestly made me a little better. We moved away from the subject and continued with our coffee, as it was the most enjoyable thing here, aside Phil. 

Once we finished our coffee we went to the library, taking a seat on a nice sofa. It was a baby blue color, clear it was old with the small tearing in some places. Today was movie day according to some paper. Phil told me that it was the second best day of the week, the first was pancake breakfast. Once Phil was settled and more patients gathered around, sitting on the floor with a pillow, or in a chair on the side, the nurse came in with two movies, like he decidedly couldn't choose what movie we'd like more. 

"Alright everyone, Good morning! How are we all today?" No one answered him, but I felt the need to make it seem like we all were interested in the question. Phil although beat me to it. "Good morning, we're all fine Tyler, nothing like the bland coffee in the morning huh?" Phil smiled, his comment making several patients laugh. How could someone so scared be perfectly fine? 

"I here you. I see we have a new guest for movie day?" Tyler motioned towards me and I nodded giving him a forced smile. He seemed nice, nice enough at least. "Alright everyone today we have two movies to watch, we have lion king, or we have 10 things I hate about you, which will it be dearies." 

"I think we should watch 10 things I hate about you." I say quietly and several people agreeing with me. Tyler smiled and put in the movie. 

As it went on Phil and I made snarky jokes and eventually decided to see if we could make popcorn or Tyler could make us some. "Please Tyler, it's a movie! Movies aren't the same without popcorn." Phil and I both pleaded in hushed voices. Tyler signed and said fine. "If I can get someone to watch you all for a few minutes while I make it fine." Phil and I both high five each other. 

Tyler did end up getting some other nurse to bring up some popcorn and as he passed small baggies full out everyone seemed very happy. "Look at this, we got popcorn. Look how happy everyone is Daniel!" Phil whispers, happier than hell. I smiled at him nodding. 

"We did do this huh, and it's much better than that bland as fuck coffee huh." We continued the movie, watching everyone slowly fall asleep happily, I notice weight on my shoulder and see Phil had fallen asleep as well. His popcorn was all over the small sofa, I stifle a laugh and cleaned it up before gently placing him on my lap that way I can move my torso without disturbing his sleep. 

"He's never done that with anyone. You must be someone else huh, Daniel was it?" Tyler asks, he was sat on the other side of Phil and I, making sure everyone was under careful watch and still having fun clearly. I only nodded. 

"I don't honestly know, me and Phil just bond together really well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry mates, I'm terrible at commitment lol


	4. Chapter Four

"Phil wake up, Phil.." I shook Phil until he woke and leaned up off my legs. Blood rushed to the places in my legs in which blood flow was cut off, making a pins and needles feeling. I stood and stretched, before looking at Phil. "You can go back to the room and sleep if you wanna" I commented softly, with a yawn. Phil shook his head standing and stretching as well. 

"I'll be fine, some water will do be good. It's about time for my afternoon medications." Phil said this as if it was nothing, but three rounds of medication everyday? An anger filled me inside. "Daniel..Calm down and come on, let's get some water!" Phil smiled, grabbing my hand and lead me away from the library back to the cafe. We both grabbed a cup and got some water sitting down int he same spot we did hours earlier. "Wonder what they're serving for lunch today. What do you think they'll serve Dan?" 

I shrugged. "Peanut butter and jelly maybe? I don't know, I'm not very hungry." Phil nodded, I was still angry he had to take so much medication. It wasn't good to take so many, even my dose of anti depressants wasn't too good but they helped. 'Drugs us to death, see if we really care.' I thought. 

"Dan...Daniel!" Phil was looking at me, like he was worried. I sighed looking away drinking my water. "What's wrong, you don't see okay." Softly, very softly, Phil said this. He looked at me delicately, like if I was glass I'd shatter. As he stared I noticed that his cheeks were sunken in the slightest, his eyes were the prettiest color blue. His lips tinted pink, it was the most color on his face. 

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking, nothing's wrong." I mumbled, still amazed by Philip, how perfectly perfect he looked. Phil sighs smiling at me. I took this time to recognize more of Phil's features. His smile was off set, he didn't smile a full smile, it was more of a half hearted half smile like he had no care in the world. I didn't realize it but I guess I started to smile at some point myself, a real smile because Phil nudged me out of my small trance. 

"Daniel, what are you thinking about that's making you smile so bright? I can see the sun from here." Phil said this laughing. "It's honestly quite adorable though, whatever you're thinking about must be pretty great huh? Is it a puppy?! I love puppies, and dogs. I just like animals." Phil rambled making me smile wider. 

"It's nothing, come on let's get your medicine and see I have a afternoon round as well." I say getting up and going to the med-tech, Phil close behind me. We were then met with a small woman, with a smile on her face. She had her clearly bleach blond hair in a cute messy bun, with a pair of pencils sticking out of it. She clearly loses them enough to keep some in her hair, so she's unorganized. 

"What can I help you with hun?" She says with a cheery voice. I sigh my smile leaving before speaking. "Uh I wanted to make sure I didn't have an afternoon medication to take, and Philip needs to take his." I say unenthusiastic. She nodded before heading to the back of the small room, going through a file cabinet pulling out a file and looking at it before sighing. She put the file back and pulled out two cups placing once medication in walking over. "This is for you Philip, I need to make sure swallow it dear as always." Phil nodded taking the cup. 

His hands slowly started shaking as he brought the cup to his lips to take the medicine. Phil took the water to lady handed him and took a swallow, setting it harshly down before pulling his sweater sleeves down. 'He's getting nervous why...' I thought before being handed a cup similarly of pills. "For the schizophrenia, you'll only be taking them twice. Mornings and lunch. This can change how you and your doctor decide to." I nodded taking them with a swallow, not bothering with water.

With that we left, going back to the room. Neither of us said a word, I wanted to but Phil slowly started looking down and ignoring eye contact at all costs. On our way to our small, boringly colored room i stopped looking at Phil, he didn't look at but stopped as well. "Lets go outside? It's a little cloudy so we'd need to grab something warmer but, I don't know, we could continue our game of questions?" Phil looked up and I smiled at him, knowing he'd be looking my face for any reason to say no. 

He nodded looking back down, I offered my hand and let him hold it continuing to the room to grab a jacket. Phil's hands were bony and cold, he held my hand with both his not saying a word. I used my thumb to gently rubs his, trying to someway make him comfortable. When we got to the room I grabbed my black hoodie and jacket, handing the jacket to Phil. He put it on, and I threw on my hoodie zipping it up as well as zipping the jacket up for Phil. 

We then headed outside hand in hand, still not saying anything yet, aside pardon me to other patients. We finally were outside, alone, with a nurse watching us far behind as we set at the tree Phil showed me a day before. "For a cloudy day it sure is warm huh?" I say trying to break the mood. Phil only scuffed. "What's the matter? You can talk to me I won't judge, I wouldn't have anything to judge, I'm pretty fucked up." I say in a whisper. 

Phil looks at me, his eyes no longer full of joy as they were minutes before. "It's just anxiety Daniel, nothing to worry about." Phil tried changing the topic but I wouldn't let him. How was it nothing to worry about, that could cause to become worse. I looked at Phil baffled. 

"To me it's something to worry about, I might not know you for longer than almost two days but you're the nicest person here. I feel like I've known you longer than two days Philip and I care. You don't have to tell me everything, even just a word is okay." I took a breathe of air, unaware I did so. I looked at Phil, and he looked like he might cry. 

"Pills." was all he said before hiding his face in my jacket. I took his hand and held it with both hands. "Tell em your favorite color again.." 

I smiled. "Black. You never told me your favorite color." Phil laughed the slightest bit. 

"Mine is blue." We asked each other the same questions as the night before, and even more. It was eventually dinner time, so we went in to take our medicine, the going to our room. I let Phil lay with me for a few hours just talking about nothing.

Phil was first to fall asleep, when he did he looked completely calm, no stress in the world. 

"Goodnight Philip." I whispered falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, it's a little longer than the other chapters I hope! Trying to update every weekend or so!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The 1975- fallingforyou 
> 
> -Graphic warning-  
> there's not any fucking but the kissing is a little graphic

I woke up around midnight in cold sweat, unfortunately this woke Phil. He sat up, rubbing his blue eyes awake and looks at me, I starred in his eyes which glowed from the moon light peering into the room. He looked beautiful. His pale skin looked luminous, like he wasn't tired at all, like he was perfectly okay. My eyes flickered from his to glimpse at his lips. I did this several times, not saying a word and Phil didn't say a word either. "Why did you wake up? Are you okay?" Phil whispers, trying to his best not to disrupt the silence, soon becoming awkward. 

"I don't," I whisper back. "I-I can't even remember what it was that I dreamed about" Phil looks into my eyes after I said this. It feels like he's looking into my soul, like it's the greatest thing on earth. I'm sure it wasn't but Phil's eyes lit the room, and I feel like I've known him for years. I hardly noticed it when I leaned closer, Phil doing the same, feeling my heart beat quicken I stopped and so did Phil. Our faces were inches apart, maybe three exactly. 

"Well, then there's nothing to fear, for I'm right here if you need me Daniel." Phil leaned in a little closer and I followed suit, now our lips were barely brushing. "I always will be" As Phil whispers this, I ended the space between us, connecting our lips so they fit like a puzzle. Phil moved his hand up my chest to my neck were it rested there, moving his fingers in circles making my skin tingle. I was first to deepen the kiss, neither of us used our tongues at first, just lips. 

Phil bit my lower lip, not asking for anything, not trying to seduce me, just caught in the moment. Both of us were, we wouldn't do this in daylight, maybe we would. Phil would get nervous, people would talk, and that's how we get separated. I opened my mouth for Phil, and he did the same, snaking our tongues to finally touch, feeling my stomach quiver unable to contain myself. Everything felt so amazing, regardless how slow we went, it felt like fireworks. 

I let my hand slowly slid up Phil's shirt, feeling a small portion of his chest before running my hand on his neck. I did the same with the other hand but came to hold Phil's open hand with mine. His tongue searched everywhere in my mouth and I searched his, keeping in sync, it turned into an slow opened mouth kiss. Our tongues battling each other not wanting to stop anything. We eventually pulled away for air, no longer holding hands. Phil's open hand, was resting on my hip, which was bare thanks to my shirt bunching up the slightest bit. My free hand was on the small of Phil's back. 

My eye's flicker to Phil's as I play with the hem of his shirt, hoping I wasn't being too suggestive. To my surprise Phil slowly lifted my shirt, pulling it over my head and set it down nicely beside him. I pulled his shirt up and over his head placing it where he had set mine. We kiss again, continuing were we left off. Phil's hands flew over my abdomen and to my chest, tracing every detail and every scare you could feel. 

I could feel myself slowly laying back, pulling Phil with me. My hands felt up his back and down his spin sending shivers to wave through him. I traced his rib cage and then his collar bones back down his spinal cord. Phil and I kept kissing, going back a forth from opened mouth to sweet and subtle, and then back to a slow french kiss. Phil pulls from my mouth, kissing down my jaw, going all over my neck. He bites and sucks here and there making his way slower this time to my collar bones, giving each one a kiss. 

Phil travels down a little further, kissing the whole way, to the middle of my chest. He kisses my nipple making me gasp a cough like gasp, causing me to breathe in. Phil's tongue swirled around my nipple, making me breathe heavier. He kissed my other nipple repeating the process before pausing and looking at me deeply. I pull him to my face kissing him passionately. Phil's hand travels down my chest, down my stomach, stopping at my waist line playing with the belt loops of my jeans. 

I move my hand so it's on top his, biting his lower lip. Phil used his hand to undo my belt of my jeans, unzipping them, then placing his hand back under mine. I moved his hand with mine so it was right on top my dick. We pull away from the kiss, our bodies staying together, just looking into each other's eyes. "Why do I feel like I've known you for years, but I only met you what three days ago?" I whisper, looking away from Phil's eyes to the moon lit sky. 

"I don't know," Phil began but couldn't finish. "I feel the same though, if it makes you feel better. I have the same confusion, the same breath taking fear." Our eyes came back to meet and we kissed again, feeling our tongues collide together, like a sweet symphony. The night went slow like this. We eventually stopped, and we laid there in each other's arms, slowly falling asleep for the remainder of hours we had.


	6. Chapter Six

I woke up to someone knocking on the door, I groaned opening my eyes and looking at the small clock on the wall. It was almost eight. I got around an hour of sleep. I look away to see Phil in his own bed in his shirt asleep. 'Did I dream last night?' I thought before standing up, and putting on a jumper going to the door opening it, seeing Tyler the nurse, with a cart of medications. "Morning meds, you two didn't come down for it so I have to bring it to you hon, I know it sucks." He explains handing me a cup of water and small sample size cup with some meds in it. "Those are yours." 

I nodded, taking the with one swallow setting the water down. I go to Phil and shake him awake. "Phil, medication, let's go bud." I say, and he awakes his eyes shooting open as he leaned up. Tyler walks in handing him a cup of water and medication, making sure he swallowed it then discarding the empty cups. Tyler soon left going to other patients leaving Phil and I alone. I debated asking about last night but Phil laid back down, not bothering with the covers. I sighed, pulling them up to Phil's shoulder. "Let's just stay in for today, okay?" Phil nodded in response. 

"Can I read to you? My mum shoved a few books in my bag, or I can run down to the library and see if they have a favorite book you like?" I offered, Phil just sighed leaning up, putting on his slippers and stood walking to the door, grabbing the jacket I let him borrow the day before. Confused I walked over to Phil, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" Phil sighs again, turning to look at me. 

"You care so much. You're not consistently bombarding me with 'Is it your anxiety Philip? What's wrong it can't be that bad Philip.'-" Phil took a shaky breathe before continuing. "You haven't mentioned anxiety or anything once, you're acting normal with me, you're being kind and assuming it's just one of those days. Like you know this feeling. No, to answer you're question. I'm not okay, I'm-shit I'm better than okay because you're compromising with everything like it's nothing. Like it's just something you do, so let's just go to our little spot and you can read me one of the books your mother packed for you or tell me about her." 

When Phil stopped talking tears were streaming down his face. He still looked as beautiful as he did before. He was sadly fucking beautiful and I can't even help but give a small, along with a chuckle. "You're not used to it are you? That's okay though, neither am I." I laughed looking away. "I'll grab my coat, and we'll grab some food, if they're still serving, which they should be, usually I've seen snacks as we walked by and we'll go and sit in our spot." 

And we did just that. I grabbed my coat, and put on some slip on vans, taking Phil's hand leaving the small room to go see if their's snacks before I read him a book. 

Once we got our snacks, which they served apples and grapes today, we got to our spot and sat down getting comfortable. Phil rested his head on my shoulder, only moving it when other people walked by. "Today is starry night." Phil mumbled making me look at him in confusion for the second time. "We get to stay out later and look at the stars. It's one of my favorite things to do here, it makes everyone around us feel human and it's just wonderful to watch." Phil smiles, looking up at nothing. 

He just looked so fucking beautiful I wanted to tell him every, day. Make sure he knows this everyday. His eyes glow in the sunlight, his skin looks so fucking beautiful and color filled. His lips were a light pink and all of this took my breathe away. I hardly noticed anyone was saying anything before someone tapped my arm. It was Phil. "What?" I shook my head looking at Phil before seeing none other than Tyler before me. 

"Hi hon, cheeking in on you, I'm sure no one has been doing that recently. It's gonna be lunch time soon. Make sure you two get real food today. Okay?" Tyler said this as sweetly as it ever could be said. "Oh I see we have a book today, preparing for starry night?" I nodded, putting my knee up to hide Phil and I's hand. I didn't know many of the policies here, but most of the places I had been usually had a no touching rule. When I did this Tyler just laughed, leaving me confused to look at Phil who was also smiling. 

"There isn't exactly a rule of no touching Dan, we'll be fine." I sighed, letting my leg drop down just slightly. Tyler soon left Phil and I alone, letting us sit in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studies started again, updates will not be as frequent as they were

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update as much as possible!!!


End file.
